At present, pipelines are usually used for conveying fluid, common pipelines include cement pipes, plastic pipes, ordinary carbon steel pipes, stainless steel pipes and galvanized steel pipes, etc. Wherein, the cement pipe is a prefabricated pipe which is manufactured by means of the centrifugal force principle with cement and reinforcing steel bars as materials, the overall construction cost of the cement pipe is low, but the cement pipe is likely to leak and is poor in internal pressure resistance, so that the cement pipe cannot be used as a water supply pipe and can be only used as a drain pipe, meanwhile, the aperture of the cement pipe cannot be too large and can be generally 3 meters or less, each pipe cannot be too long, resulting in numerous joints, so that the construction is difficult, and meanwhile, a foundation must be made during the construction, thus the construction cost is high. The plastic pipe is made in a pipe making machine in an extrusion processing manner by adding a stabilizer and other additives, with plastic resin as a raw material, the plastic pipe is small in mass and is convenient to process, but the aperture of the plastic pipe cannot be too large, and the plastic pipe is low in mechanical strength, poor in damage resistance, non-wear resistant, non-high temperature resistant and is liable to age. The ordinary carbon steel pipe is a steel pipe made of carbon steel, the inner wall of the ordinary carbon steel pipe is not wear resistant, the aperture cannot be made too large, because when the aperture is large, the pipe wall is thickened, resulting in a high cost. The cost of the stainless steel pipe is too high. The aperture of the galvanized steel pipe cannot be too large, galvanization is a pollution industry which generates large environmental damage, and a zinc coating is relatively thin, and the general thickness is less than 0.1 mm, thereby being easy to damage. Therefore, aiming at the shortcomings of the above pipelines, a novel pipe body capable of solving the above problem needs to be researched urgently.